You're My Everything
by fireicegirl16
Summary: I made Haru a girlfriend since everyone already got a girlfriend.
1. One look

**SINCE HARU DIDNT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE FOR HIM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. ILL MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS.**

**KPOV**

We were waiting for Sokka to bring back food which I doubt he'll bring any but it's the thought that counts. I went over to the small creek to practice my water bending. I was a little more advanced in water bending since my parents were both master water benders and they used to teach me every day.

My light brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. I had bangs that framed either side of my face. My eyes were hazel, thanks to my father. My skin was not as dark as Katara's but I was not as light as Aang. I was in the middle so I guess my skin is medium skinned.

I had the same outfit as Katara but I improvised on it. Instead of one long outfit, I made it into 2. I made the light blue skirt shorter that was above my knee by 2 inches. I sewed the light blue short sleeved shirt so it could hug my figure and show off my curves. I had dark blue tights under my skirt and a dark blue long sleeved under shirt that went under my other shirt. My small shoes were light gray that went up to my ankles.

"Great, you're back! What's for dinner?" I heard Aang asked. It must've been Sokka that was coming so I went to join the others.

"We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that… might just be rocks. Dig in" Sokka answered.

"Seriously. What else you got?" Katara asked.

Momo grabbed one of the nuts and began to eat them.

Then, we all heard a loud booming sound coming from a distance.

"What was that?" I asked

"It's coming from over there." I yelled

The noise came again and this time I wanted to know what it was so I ran to the noise. I heard Katara and Aang follow after me.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not towards them?" I heard Sokka yelled after us but I didn't listen I was too curious to let this go away.

I finally stopped and hid myself in a fallen truck. Katara and Aang hid also.

Then, we saw a big rock move by itself and hit the side of the dried up creek. Then, we saw the person moving it. He had on a long short sleeved yellow shirt that reached his mid-thigh and a green sash belt in the middle of the shirt. The edges of his shirt were light green. Under his shirt he had a dark green pants and a long-sleeved dark green shirt. He had a green headband that went under his bangs. He had brown long hair and it reached his mid- back like mine. On top of his head was a small bun. Obviously the earth bending symbol that men wore. His shoes were dark green and light green that went up to his ankles.

He only looked to be about 16, just a year older than I was. His eyes were green and as soon as I saw those eyes, I felt shy and butterflies in my stomach. I felt warm and happy at the same time. I couldn't help stop feeling this way and I couldn't look away. I wanted… I didn't know what I wanted but right now all I wanted was to see him up close and talk to him.

_Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love_

I have never felt like this with anyone nor the guys that had crushes me. I didn't like them because there was something about them that didn't appeal to me. But this… this boy right here in front of me was making feel all shy and happy. I wasn't the shy person but he was making me right now and I don't know what it is but there was something about this boy that made me feel whatever what I was feeling. I wanted to know what this was and I was going to do it.

"An earth bender." Katara exclaimed

"Let's go meet him." I heard Aang said and that what I was going to do.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Sokka said but I was running towards the boy already to greet him.

"Hello there, I'm Kiara. What's your name?" I yelled towards the boy. He looked at me and his face looked like he was scared. He dropped the rock he was bending and ran away while creating a landslide with his hands.

I felt hurt when he ran away but I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang yelled after the boy

"He ran away." Sokka yelled.

"We just wanted to say hi." I said. Katara noticed the hurt in my voice but said nothing to me.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere. Maybe we're near a village, and I bet that village has a market!" Aang said happily.

"Which mean no nuts for dinner!" Katara yelled. I ran after the boy and I heard Aang and Katara ran after me.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts! Yeah, I hate them too." Sokka yelled after us but then he resigned and followed us


	2. I think im in love with you

**OKay second chapter in haru point of view**

**HPOV**

I was running away. I didn't know who those people were but I couldn't them see me earth bending. I could go to prison for doing this. I ran as fast as I could so I could my village.

I was out for a long time and my mother must be worried about me. I don't know how this happened. I was just practicing and then I heard this beautiful voice call out to me.

"Hello there, I'm Kiara. What's your name?" I heard her yelled. I turned to see who she was and I saw this beautiful girl standing before me. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had on a light blue skirt and a light blue shirt that hugged her skin and showed off her curves. She had on dark blue tights that hugged her legs and a dark blue undershirt that hugged her arms.

I didn't realize how much I noticed in the 3 seconds that I looked at her. But her eyes, oh… her eyes were so pretty. Light brown and yellow mixed together. As soon as I saw those eyes, I felt warm and shy. I didn't know what this was but I liked this feeling. She looked like she was from the water tribe. But nonetheless, I felt so good when I saw her eyes. All the stress and pain of losing my father to some fire benders that took him to prison went away.

I wonder how she managed to do that when I looked at her eyes. I didn't know what I was thinking when I ran away from her. I didn't want to run away. I wanted to get to know this girl better and see if she felt the same way about me. My mother told me how she felt when she saw my father when she was shopping the market. Everything that I was feeling right now; she felt the same way about my father. She said it was love at first sight with my father. Maybe… just maybe I was in love with a girl that I barely knew. I wanted to see her again but she must've been far long gone by now.

_On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love_

"I'm sorry." I said to no one as I got close to the village. I realized I stopped running and was walking aimlessly in the streets. I saw my home and went inside.

"Hi, Mom."

"Where have you been? You're late. Get started on your chores." My mother told me then I heard a voice.


	3. The first meeting

**KPOV**

We were walking towards some village. The boy could run, I'll give him credit for that.

"Hey" I heard someone say behind me.

"Oh, hey Katara." I said, my thoughts somewhere else, thinking about the boy and his beautiful green eyes…

"So, I noticed something."

"Yeah. What'd you notice?" I asked

"Well, the way you looked at the guy when we were hiding, you know, your eyes went a little distant for a while there, then you started to blush.

"Oh… r-really. I didn't notice." I lied

"Kiara, I think you're in love with him."

"I couldn't possibly be in love with him. How could I? I don't know who he is and I only got 3 seconds to get a good look at him."

She quirked her eyebrow at me and smiled.

"You do know when you lie, you start rubbing your arms right?"

I looked at my arms and stopped what I was doing. I didn't even realize what I was doing.

"You can tell me Kiara, just admit, you get all weird when you saw him and I felt your body change."

"It doesn't matter Katara, he probably thinks we're freaks and stalkers following him after being in the woods. He doesn't love me but I'll admit it that I guess… I'm in love with him." I was defeated. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Ha ha! I knew it! I knew it. You start to glow when you talk about him." She yelled a bit too loudly.

"Shh! Katara, do you want the world to know what we're doing?"

"Sorry!" she said.

I started to search for the boy.

"Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it." I heard Aang said to a merchant.

Then, I saw him, he looked a bit sad. Like he was sorry for something. I didn't know what it was that came over me but I felt sad because he was feeling sad. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted him to know that it will be okay.

I saw him go inside this small house.

"Hey guys, look, there he goes." I said to my friends, I sounded a bit eager. We all followed and I opened the door.

He was standing there with a old woman. I guess it was her mother, he looked like her except she had grey hair.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" I asked at him.

He turned and when he saw me, he looked surprised.

"Uh… you must have me confused with some other kid." He said to me.

"No, she doesn't. We saw you earth bending." Aang said, defending me.

I heard his mother gasp and closed the door and windows.

"They saw you doing what?" she yelled at her son.

"They're crazy mom. I mean look at how they're dressed." He pointed at us.

"What's wrong with the way we're dressed?" I asked.

"Er… nothing… I mean…"

"Kiara…" I heard Katara say to me. She knew my temper could get the best of me.

"You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if _they _caught you earth bending." His mother scolded at him.

"Open up!" I heard someone knock the door. Sokka went to open the blinds slightly.

"Fire Nation. Act Natural!" he exclaimed.

We all pretended to do something.

Haru's mother went to open the door.

I looked at Haru out of the corner of my eye and noticed that he was looking at me with this look in face. When he caught me looking, he blushed and turned away. I did also.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week." She said angrily.

"The tax just doubled. We wouldn't want an accident, would we?" He said as he created a fireball in his hand. My hands gripped the ends of the counter; I was dying to water whip this man who was threatening her.

"Fire… is sometimes so hard to control." He said as the fire disappeared.

"Not as much as your face when I rearrange it." I whispered softly but Katara must've heard me and told me to shush.

Haru's mother went to counter and took a green box. She opened it and it revealed earth nation money. She took all of it out and gave it to the man.

"You can keep the copper ones." He said as he dropped some on the floor. He left and closed the door.

Haru's mother went to pick it up.

I beat her to it and picked it up for her.

"Here, you don't need pick it up." I said as I gave her the money. She smiled at me and took the money.

"Nice Guy. How long has the fire nation been here" Said Sokka.

"5 years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel their ships." She answered.

"They're thugs. They steal from us and everyone is too much of a coward to do anything about it." I heard him say with resentment and anger.

"Quiet Haru! Don't talk like that." his mother told him.

"But Haru's and earth bender. He can help." I said to his mother.

"Earth bending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. Haru must never use his abilities." She said as she looked at him.

"How can you say that?" I began, I was getting angry at what she was saying. I started to walk towards him and gesture. "Haru's has a gift. Asking him not to earth bend is like asking me not water bend. It's a part of who we are."

She looked at me with resentment in her eyes.

"You don't understand." She said

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" I asked her.

"They could take Haru away. Like they took his father." She said, her eyes began to fill with tears. I looked at Haru but he turned the other way.


	4. I'm Sorry

**HPOV**

I couldn't look at her in her eyes. She sounded so much like my father. She was brave, bold and daring. She stood up for me.

My mother told me to get them a place to sleep and I nodded. I walked past the girl but when I did, I felt a spark come from her. I heard them follow behind me as I took them to barn.

It was a good 10 minute walk from my moms' shop keeper.

We finally reached the barn and I led them in. She was behind the rest of her friends.

"My mom said you can stay here for the night but you should leave in the morning." I said. Deep down I didn't want them to leave, especially the girl. Kiara was her name. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." I heard the boy say.

"I'm going for a walk." I heard Kiara say but she sounded upset about something. She walked off in another direction.

"Alright." I heard the other girl with the hair loopies say to her.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

"Oh… well, she always walks off at sunset to see the sun set but she usually does it to be alone for a while." The girl explained to me.

"Yeah. She'll be back anyways." I heard the boy with the ponytail say.

"Do you think she might need company or something?" I asked. I was rubbing the back of my head out of nervousness.

The girl just smiled, like she knew something.

"You know what? I think she might. Why don't you, I don't know, get to know her or something… you know… before we leave." She said. There was something going on but I didn't ask for more.

I followed the girl and noticed she was at the edge of the cliff that headed towards the sunset. Her hair shone with the sun rays. It looked like it had gold in her hair. She was practicing her water bending. She was creating water from mid-air. I've never seen a water bender to do that before. With the water in her hand, she created a image. It looked like a woman with long hair.

The girl looked at it and smiled. Her face showed love but also pain. I wanted to comfort her.

"I miss you and Dad so much Mom." I heard her say. Then I realized, the water woman was her mother.

Small tears came from her eyes. The water disappeared from her hand and she threw it up in the air but it didn't come back down. She sat down on the rock that was there and sighed.

"Hello." I said quietly. She turned around and blushed.

"Hello." She said and turned around.

I found it cute that she blushed a bit. It gave a great color to her face.

I went and sat down by her. She smelled so good. Her perfume smelled like the ocean and flowers mixed together. It was soft but strong. But the electricity that was sparking was intense and I wanted to know if she was feeling the same way as I did.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father." She apologized. Her cheeks were still red but it was fading now.

"That's okay. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store. It reminded me of him." I said as I turned to face her and she looked me with the most beautiful smile I've seen. Her eyes were brighter due to sun and how it hit her eye. Her hair was flowing gently in the air and it gave her face a more elegant look.

"Thanks." She said as she looked out towards the sunset.

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earth benders were outnumbered 10 to 1, but they fought back anyway." I said

"He sounds like a great man." She said as she looked at me again. I stood up and went to the edge.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earth bender and took them away. We… haven't seen them since." I said as I kneeled down on one knee and grabbed some rocks. The air was flowing a bit more strongly now.

"So that's why you hide your earth bending." She said. It's funny how she knew what I did and why I did it.

"Yeah." Was all I could say, I picked up the rocks and started to make them float around in my hand.

"Problem is… the only way I can feel close to my father now… is when I practice my bending." I crushed the rocks in my hand and it turned to dust. The wind blew them away.

I felt her come close to me and laid a hand in my shoulder. I felt strong electricity go through my body and it felt like she was taking away what I was feeling. It was a pleasant feeling and I didn't want it to go away.

"He taught me everything I know." I said. She was the only one that knew what happened. She was making me say everything.

"I understand how you feel." I heard her say. I stood up and noticed that I was 2 inches taller than her.

"I lost my parents when the Fire Nation attacked. They were both master water benders and they taught me everything I know also. When I was 10, we went camping. I heard my mother telling me to wake up. I didn't know what was going on then. But I realized that they had been following us so they could wipe out all of the water benders. My mother hid me away and they fought with all they could. I wanted to help but I couldn't." She said, tears were welling up in her face and her voice was cracking.

"Then, they killed my parents in front of my eyes and I couldn't stay there anymore. I ran away as fast I could. I was in and out of places for weeks. I don't know how I survived but I ran into Kanna, Katara's and Sokka's grandmother." She continued.

"The guy with the ponytail." I said

"Yeah." She giggled at this and I liked her laugh. "She took me in and raised me like her own in the southern water tribe. Then, I met Katara and we became best friends, like sisters you can say. We shared everything. I practiced my water bending with her. I didn't know she lost her mother also and I guess we bonded after that. Katara at least has something to remind her of her mother. Her mother's necklace, I don't have anything to remind me of my parents. The only way I feel close to my mother is when I water bend." The tears fell but her voice didn't crack anymore.

"No wonder you are more advanced in water bending than others." I said

"Yeah." She smiled at this and I was glad that she was feeling better.

I looked at her and she looked at me. The wind was blowing her hair gently and the smell of her was good that I wanted to smell it. Her eyes glistened.

I found myself getting closer and she did to. She looked at me and I was getting that warm pleasant feeling again.

We leaned our heads closer and we both closed her eyes. My heartbeat was beating so hard that I thought she could hear it. Her pink lips were so close to mine. She leaned in and I was about to kiss her. I wanted this kiss, I wanted her body, and I wanted her to be my girlfriend maybe more. I don't know what happened but I pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really was. I wanted to kiss her. I really did but something must've pulled me away. I looked at her and she looked like I really hurt her.

"Uh…n-no, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." She said as she moved away from me. She started to blush. I started to get close to her and she moved away again.

"We…we should probably go. It's getting late." She said as she walked away.

"Yeah." I said. I hurt her, I know I did. I wanted her but something pulled me away. Ugh! Curse this day. I love her. I need to tell her that but I don't know how. I walked beside her and we were both quiet as we walked.


	5. What did i do?

**KPOV**

"Yeah." I smiled. He was making me feel better. He understood me.

We were quiet for a bit. I guess we were listening to the sound of the leaves and the sound of the waves.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

The wind was blowing his hair gently. His green eyes glistened.

I found myself getting closer and he did to. I looked at him and I was getting that warm pleasant feeling again.

We leaned our heads closer and we both closed our eyes. My heartbeat was beating so hard that I thought he could hear it. His lips were so close to mine. I leaned in and I was about to kiss him. I wanted this kiss, I wanted his body, and I wanted him to be mine and only mine. I don't know what happened but he pulled away quickly.

I felt very hurt when he did this. Did I do something wrong? Didn't he love me the way I loved him. Of course, he doesn't love me. Why would he? I'm just a girl with nothing.

"I'm sorry." He said. I didn't understand. Didn't he want to kiss me? I wanted to kiss him. I really did but something must've pushed him away. I looked at him and he looked like he was confused and hurt.

"Uh…n-no, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." I said as I moved away from him. He shouldn't say sorry for something that was not his fault. I started to blush. He started to get close to me but I moved away.

"We…we should probably go. It's getting late." I said as I walked away. I was fighting the tears that wanted to come.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he walked beside me but I ignored him.


	6. Please

**KPOV**

We heard a loud boom and a man yelling.

"Uh… help!" I heard someone say.

"The mine!" Haru yelled and we ran towards the mines.

As we got closer, we saw an old man trapped under a pile of rock and sand falling.

"Help me!" the old man said as he saw us coming. Haru went towards the rock and stop it from falling with his body.

I tried to pull the man away but he was in too deep.

"Uh… it's not working. We have to get help." I told Haru. He was struggling with the rocks.

"There's no time! Pull Harder!" He said to me.

"Uh… Haru, there's a way you can help." I told him

He knew what I was asking him to do.

"I… can't." He sounded so defeated.

"Please!" I begged him. "There's no one around to see you. It's the only way."

He looked at me then towards the man and went in front of us. I was holding some of the rocks and I felt the rocks get lighter. He turned and pushed all of the rocks out of the way. The old man and I covered our heads.

"Haru, you did it!" I exclaimed. I was so proud of him and he looked so happy. He came over and helped me pick up the old man.


	7. The Arrest

**KPOV**

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earth bending to help save that old man." I said to my friends. My face started to glow (as Katara put it) whenever I spoke about him.

"You must've really inspired him." Aang told me.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Katara said and she winked her eye at me. I blushed slightly.

"I guess so." I said

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." Sokka said.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara complained.

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation Troops. If they discover you're here Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good Night."

"I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts." Katara said.

"Good Night." Sokka said a bit louder and turned his head.

We all giggled as Katara put out the light.

I woke up and went to get a jug for water. I couldn't help get the feeling that something was wrong.

I went outside to the water pump and water bended the water out of it and into the jar. I picked up the jar and noticed Haru's mother standing at the edge of the hill, looking towards the sea.

She turned to look at me and her face was so sad and heart breaking. Her eyes filled with tears and I realized what had happened.

"No." I said as I dropped the jar and ran towards her.

"What happened?" I said to her as my heart pounded. I felt so hurt and full of pain.

"The old man that you and Haru saved told the Fire Nation that Haru was an earth bender. They came for him at midnight and took him away." Her mother was crying.

"NO…NO, it can't be." I ran away from her and went back to the barn.

I slammed the doors open and rushed in. Everyone was looking at me.

"They took him. They took Haru away." I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"What?" Aang said surprised.

"The old man turned him into the Fire Nation. It's all my fault. I forced him into Earth bending." I was crying now and I felt so guilty.

"Slow down, Kiara, When did this happen?" Sokka said as Katara comforted me.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." I explained.

"Then it's too late to track him. He's long gone." Sokka said.

I moved away from Katara and went to the door of the barn.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru." I said. I was going to get Haru out even if it meant my last breath.

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earth bending." I said.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

Sokka and I were pushing a big boulder on top of an air vent.

"I thought you were crazy at first Kiara but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang ha to do is send an air current in that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and TA DAH! Fake earth bending." Sokka said explaining the plan to me.

"Aang did you get all that?" I said to Aang who was with Katara behind a boulder.

"Sure, sure, I got it."

"Do you remember your cue?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this." He said a bit too confident.

"By this, do you mean intentionally being captured by an army of ruthless Fire Benders?" Sokka said.

"Exactly. That's fun stuff."

I just shook my head.

"Here they come. Get in your places." Katara said.

I went the opposite way of Sokka so we can "run" into each other. We saw them coming and we walked towards each other and "accidentally" bumped into each other.

"Get out of my way, pip squeak." Sokka yelled pretending to sound tough.

"How dare you call me pip squeak, you… giant eared cretin!" I yelled back

"What did you call me?"

"A giant eared cretin. Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off! Seriously, back off" He whispered this last part to me.

"I will not back off. I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!"

"That's it. You're going down!"

"I'll show you who boss. Earth bending style!" I yelled. This was Aang's cue.

I pretended to move the rock in front of me but didn't move.

"I said, EARTH BENDING STYLE!"

The rock began to move and I followed its movement. Momo was right next to it following my movement.

"That Lemur, He's earth bending." One of the Fire Benders said.

"No, you idiot, it's the girl." Sokka said.

"Oh, of course." He said, a bit embarrassed.

I stopped "earth bending" and the rock fell.

"I'll hold her." Sokka said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"You've got 12 hours to find Haru. We'll be right behind you." He whispered to me.

The Fire Benders took me away.

I was covered in a raggedy old brown shirt that covered my whole body.

They first took me in wagon and I saw my friends hiding under some hats. I looked at them but I didn't smile. Then, they took me to a ship and they took me to this big massive mining rig in the ocean. I knew that my friends were close behind me.

We reached the mining rig. I stepped out along with some other earth benders. We saw this old man coming towards us. He looked the commander of the mining rig.

"Earth Benders." He began. His voice was deep and full of authority.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my mother's shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide…" he was interrupted by a man who was coughing.

The warden fire bended towards the man and the man fell backwards.

"WHAT KIND OF GUEST DISHONORS HIS HOST BY INTERUPTING HIM? TAKE HIM BELOW! One week in solitary will improve his manners. Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along just famously." He came towards me and leaned his face towards mine. I threw him an angry look but he just smiled. I itched to smack but I had to save Haru.

We began to follow him in a line and noticed some earth benders working with metal.

"You will notice Earth Benders," He continued, "That this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth. So, if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people." I stopped to look at the ocean in front me. There was miles of water and I hoped that my friends will be safe. I started walking again in the line.

"Forget them. It is impossible. Good Day." He finished and walked away. We went inside and I saw the doors close behind us one by one. I walked in last and turned to see the last door close behind me. I saw so many people sitting around and looking so sad. I was going to have to start looking for Haru if I want to make my deadline. I started walking when I heard a voice call my name.


	8. She came for me

**HPOV**

I was sitting down thinking about Kiara. I hoped she was safe. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her or even tell her that I...I love her. I loved her so much that being away from her caused me so much pain.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

I already missed her smell, her face, her eyes and the way they glistened when the sun hit them. I told my father all about her and I guess that's all I talked about.

He told me that I should tell this girl how I feel. He said that I sound like him when he first saw my mother.

I told him about our almost first kiss and he told me that it was natural because it was my first time. When the time is right, it will happen.

For some strange reason, I felt that pleasant feeling again and I turned and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kiara?" I asked at her. She turned around and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Haru!" She yelled as she ran into my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back. I felt so happy to see her again. Electricity went through me, a pleasant feeling. I felt so protective of her. she felt safe in my arms.

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I was still shocked to see her.

"It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you." She said as she looked me in the eye. Wow! No one's done that before for me. Maybe, maybe she loved me as much as I loved her.

"So you got yourself arrested?" I asked. I wonder how she did it.

"It was the only way to find you." She said.

"You got guts, Kiara, I'll give you that. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." I said as I grabbed her hands and this time the electricity zapped me with force but it was a good zap. I felt pleasant and safe when her hand was in mine. I wonder if she felt the same way.

I took her to a group of people that were sitting on the floor. We went to my father and introduced them to each other.

"Kiara, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Kiara." I pointed at her. When I said her name, I couldn't help but feel proud. It felt good, like it was suppose to be there.

"It's an honor to meet you." She said politely with her hands behind her back.

"So… you're the girl Haru has been talking about. He hasn't stopped talking about you ever since he came here. You're very beautiful." He said. She looked me and blushed. I did too and looked away.

"Uh… Thank you, sir." She said

"Have some dinner." He said as he offered her a bowl with white liquid and brown chunks in it.

She took it and made a disgusted face. It looked cute.

"Ugh…" She said

"It's not as bad as it looks."

She sat down and I did also. She tried some and her cheeks went red and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction

"Ugh…" she said again.

"It's still pretty bad though." He smiled at her. A man came over and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Tyro, prisoners are complaining that they're not enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?" She asked as she placed down the food he had given her. I was surprised that she asked so boldly. Like it was a common thing for her.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig. What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"The plan? The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened." He explained

"How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up." She said. She really did sound like my father.

"Kiara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth. But peoples' lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry but we are powerless." He said

"We'll see about that." She said as she stood up grabbed a spoon and a plate. She went to a table and climbed it. She banged the spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Earth Benders!" She began, "You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my Water Tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom, and the courageous Earth benders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage. And it is your courage they should truly fear! For it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are; hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you, the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, Earth benders! Let us fight for our freedom!"

I looked around but no one paid attention to her. They ignored her. I felt sorry for her and I wanted to make her feel better. She was trying to motivate us but no one moved, not even my father.

She jumped down the table and walked away. I went up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Kiara…" I begged but she didn't look at me.

"Let me go, I'm going to Bed, Haru." She pulled her arm back and walked away. It hurt me that she was feeling hurt. I started to follow

"Let her go, son" My father said. I didn't want to but I stayed and watched her disappear.


	9. I'm not going

**KPOV**

I was sleeping when I felt a hand touch my arm. I woke up and turned to see Aang.

"Shh!" he whispered and I followed him towards some fences where Sokka and Katara was with Appa.

"Your 12 hours are up. Where's Haru? We've got to get out of here." Sokka said. Aang jumped onto Appa.

"I can't."

"We don't have much time. They are guards everywhere. Get on!" Sokka said but I didn't move.

"Kiara, What's wrong?" Katara asked me.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people."

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka yelled at me

"We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them." I yelled back

"Maybe she's right." Katara said

"I think so too, what do you say Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I say you're all crazy." We ducked when a light came.

"Last Chance, we need to leave Now!"

"NO!" I said. I could be stubborn sometimes.

"I hate when you get like this. Come on, we better hide." He said as we all followed him. Aang told something to Appa and Appa left while Aang caught up to us.

We were hiding near some boxes.

"We don't have much time. What are we going to do?" Sokka said

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane. The warden would run away, and we'd steal his keys." Aang said.

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka said.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang defended himself.

"I tried talking the earth benders into fighting back but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them, help themselves." I said

"For that, they'd need some kind of earth or some rock. Something they can bend." Sokka explained.

"But this entire place is made up of metal." I said as I touched the ground.

Aang looked towards the front.

"No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal. In other words, Earth." He said as we followed his gaze.


	10. The fight

**KPOV**

"It's almost dawn. We're running out of time. You sure this is gonna work?" I asked Sokka and Katara.

"It should. This vents reminded me of a little trick back in the village. We're gonna do the same thing but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal in the face of this island and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except for one. When he does his air bending the coal has only one place to go. Right back here." Sokka explained.

"There's the intruders." We all heard the Fire Benders and they surrounded us. We all stood up and had our backs to each other.

Sokka took out his boomerang and Katara had water ready in her hands. I stood with my hands ready to make water whip.

"Stand back. I'm warning you!" Sokka yelled.

"Kiara, Stop! You can't win this fight." I heard Haru's father yelled to me. I looked at Haru and he looked at me. His eyes were begging me for something.

_Stay With Me__  
__Don't Let Me Go_  
_Cause I Can't Be Without You_  
_Just Stay With Me_  
_And Hold Me Close_  
_Because I've Built My World Around You_  
_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You_

"Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." I heard the warden and I looked at him. He was smirking at me.

The fire benders got closer and closer to us. Then, we heard a loud noise coming from the vent and gushes of air. We saw the coal break through the vents and fall all over the place.

The fire benders were on the floor and Aang came out covered in dust. He coughed and the dust flew off. I ran on top of the coal and grabbed some in my hand and held it in the air.

"Here's your chance Earth Benders. Take it! Your fate is in your hands!" I yelled at them.

I saw Haru come forward but his father held him back. Other earth benders backed away from the scene slightly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard the warden laugh but I didn't turn to look at him. I lowered the coal that was in my hand slightly.

"Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people. Look at these blank, hopeless faces." I looked at their faces and it was true. Their face showed the lack of hope and it was blank. I lowered the coal in my hand even more so that my arm was by my side again. I saw people lower their faces and Haru lowered his own.

"Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh! But you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You failed." It was true. What the warden said was true. There was nothing else I could do. I dropped the coal that was in my hand and felt the wind blew my hair and clothes. My face showed sadness and defeat. There was nothing more I could do if they didn't do anything to help themselves.

I felt him walk away but then I heard him grunt. I looked to see what was happening and saw Haru spinning rocks in his hand. The warden shot fire towards him and I saw Haru's father created a barrier to block his son from the fire.

This was it, they got their hopes again and I smiled at this.

"Show no mercy!" The warden yelled and all the fire benders shot fire.

Haru, Tyro and some other earth benders created another barrier out of the coal.

"Uuugghh… For the earth kingdom attack!" Tyro yelled and they all dropped the coal towards them.

Everyone started to fight and Katara, Sokka, Aang and I joined in the fight. I created water out of the air and smacked some fire benders. Katara helped other earth benders by slamming the fire benders in the way.

Sokka cut the wooden sticks they had with his boomerang while Momo grabbed the sharp points.

Haru and his father grabbed some coal and shrunk it into a boulder size rock and threw it at the entrance.

"Get to the ship. We'll hold them off." Commanded Haru's father at the other earth benders.

"Do not let them escape." The warden and shot fire at them.

I ducked and ran towards him while Aang created and mini tornado of air to shoot coal at the other fire benders.

"I don't think so. Hyah!" I yelled in his face and threw massive water at him and the other fire benders near him and it knocked them to the ground.

I saw some coal move towards and under the warden and other earth benders and turned to look at Haru, his father and another earth bender moving the coal.

"No! Please! I can't swim." The warden begged as they moved the coal towards the water.

"Don't worry. I hear cowards float." Haru's father said as he relaxed his arm and the coal fell into the ocean.


	11. Finally

**HPOV**

We were all on the ship while Appa was in the water swimming with Katara, Sokka, Aang and Momo.

I looked at the other ships behind us. It felt so good that these people got their hopes again.

"I want to thank you for saving me, for saving us." I told Kiara. My father had his hand on his shoulder. She turned around and rubbed her arm.

"All it took was a little coal." She said

"It wasn't the coal Kiara. It was you." She blushed when I said this and she stopped rubbing her arms.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Kiara of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much." My father said as he touched her shoulder.

"So…I guess you're going home now." It pained me for her to say this because I didn't want her to leave. I needed to tell her that I loved her, that I'll always love her.

"Yes. To take back our village. To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" he yelled to the other ships and everyone cheered.

"Come with us." I begged to her. I sounded a bit hopeful

_You can tell__  
__By the look on my face_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_You can tell_  
_From the first embrace_  
_I´m never gonna leave you_

_When I look up to the sky_  
_I see the sun inside your eyes_  
_I want you to know that_

_I wanna stay with you forever_  
_I´m gonna take it slow_  
_And make it grow_  
_I wanna stay with you forever_  
_Come and take my heart_  
_And never let it go_

_I´ ll be there When you`re feeling blue_  
_Every time you need to me I´ ll be there_  
_To look after you_  
_Anytime you want me_

_When I look up to the sky_  
_I see the sun inside your eyes_  
_I want you to know that_

_Don´t you know_  
_You keep me all together_  
_You´re the one_  
_That makes me want forever_  
_Take my hand_  
_I´ ll fly you up above_  
_I´ ll never stop_  
_I´ ll never stop loving you_  
_Anything and everything you do no_  
_I could never get enough_  
_Of you so_  
_Come and take my heart_  
_And never let it go_

"I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the north pole." She said. Her face showed pain as she said this. She looked at Aang who was playing with a rock in his mini air bubble.

"That's him isn't it? The Avatar. Kiara thank you for bringing my father back to me." I said to her.

"Umm… Haru… I wanted to say… that I'm sorry…. About the other day… I didn't know what came over me… I wasn't thinking and…uh…umm… I really shouldn't ha…" I interrupted her by crashing my lips against her. If she was leaving, then I better tell her now than never.

My heart was beating fast and I felt so much electricity go through me. It felt so good to kiss her and I didn't want to stop but I needed air

I pulled away and smiled.

"You talk too much."I said.

"But… I thought…" She was blushing madly.

I touched her cheek with my hand and she rested her head against it.

"You were wrong. I'm in love with you Kiara. Ever since I saw you, I loved you. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I didn't mean it. You're the one I want Kiara. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you, I need you. You mean the world to me. I know that now. I love you Kiara."

"Oh, Haru. I loved you too. But I didn't think that you loved me." She said. Her eyes showed love and passion.

"Of course I do. I'll always will. That's why I wanted you to come with me. I want you with me."

"But I can't"

"I know but we'll see each other again and you can tell your friend over there that we dating if you want." I said as I leaned closer to her

"It doesn't matter Haru, I love you." She said and she pulled my face to hers and grabbed my lips with mine and kissed me with all the passion in she had. I returned the kiss with the same passion. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck also. It felt so good to hold her like this and I was proud that she was mine and only mine.

This was what I wanted. I wanted her and she was mine. I didn't care about who was looking. I wanted everyone to know that I loved her. I pulled her closer to my body and she gladly let me.

"Whoo! Go Kiara! That's my girl." I heard Sokka say but I didn't care. She giggled in my lips but she didn't care. She had me and I had her.

"Hey, Tyro, it looks like your son has a special someone doesn't he?"

"Well, will you look at that? I knew it from that way he talked about her. The minute I saw the girl, I knew that she was the one for him. I'm so proud of him."

Kiara and I were still kissing passionately and I chucked in my lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she pulled away for air

"Nothing?" I said and grabbed her lips again without letting her go.

Just an ordinary day  
_Started out the same old way__  
__Then I looked into your eyes and knew_  
_Today would be a first for me_  
_The day I fall in love_

_On the day I fall in love_  
_Sky will be a perfect blue_  
_And I'll give my heart forever more_  
_To someone who is just like you_  
_The day I fall in love_

_People all say love is wonderful_  
_That the bells will ring_  
_The birds will sing_  
_The skies will open_  
_I wonder where's that great big symphony_  
_Roll over __Beethoven__  
__Won't you play with me_

_And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_  
_Unless it's you_  
_Unless it's you_  
_The day I fall in love_

_Just an ordinary day_  
_Started out the same old way_  
_Then I looked into your eyes and knew_  
_Today will be a first for me_  
_A first for me_  
_The day I fall in love_  
_I know you'll be there_  
_Ooh...I know..._  
_The day I fall in love_


End file.
